Un pueblo olvidado
by Nophidia
Summary: Akane y Mouse son unos hermanos adinerados, acostumbrados a la vida fácil. Llegan a Nerima, un pequeño pueblo olvidado en Japón, ahí Akane conoce a un apuesto joven ajeno a toda riqueza, almas muy diferentes se conocerán y unirán sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos azules del muchacho la miraron bajar de la elegante limosina, extenuante. Todos en el pueblo esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Akane Tendo y su hermano Mouse, un par de hermanos adinerados dueños de la herencia de su difunto padre, cuya fortuna había ganado luego de estar muchos años en los negocios, como él siempre decía había que saber bien con quién tratar y pensar muy seriamente toda propuesta, pues sellar malos tratos podía llevar a toda la familia a la quiebra. Akane y Mousse disfrutaron durante su niñez y adolescencia de todos los placeres que el dinero podía otorgarles, provenían de una enorme mansión en la capital de Japón y eran conocidos por todo el país por ser la familia más adinerada. Eran más bien conocidos como un par personas caprichosas acostumbradas a tener todo cuánto quisieran, muchos los respetaban, muchos los envidiaban. Parecía que nada les hacía falta, Akane era una mujer de diecinueve años, bella, por lo que cuál muchos hombres estaban dispuestos a unir su vida a la de ella en enlazo matrimonial, sin embargo ella se negaba rotundamente alegando que ella decidiría con quién casarse y no era ninguno de los que había conocido en su vida, decía que ninguno estaba a su altura. Mouse por su parte, era un joven de veintidós años, apuesto, acostumbrado a tener cuánta mujer quisiera aprovechando de su propia belleza. No era un joven de compromisos, sólo simples chicas de una noche y nada más. Por su puesto su hermana menor no estaba a gusto con la vida libertina de él, pero sabía que poco podía hacer ella para cambiar a su hermano acostumbrado a hacer todo que quiesiera desde que era pequeño. Su madre murió dando a luz a Akane, el hombre que ya tenía una buena fortuna fue invirtiendo y poco a poco llegó a ser el hombre más millonario de todo Japón, complaciente con sus hijos y con la creencia de que satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos, éstos serían felices. Convencido de que la felicidad está en el dinero.

-No estoy segura si venir a ese estúpido y olvidado pueblo haya sido una buena idea-Le susurró al oído Akane con su habitual altanería a su hermano mayor, quién sonrió ampliamente.

-Aquí hay mucha gente pobre hermanita, hay una sola escuela y un solo hospital a cargo de un decrepito viejo que no tardará mucho en irse al otro mundo. Nosotros podemos mejorar la vida este pequeño pueblo-Le contestó en un susurro.

Ambos se habían bajado de la limosina y apenas esto ocurrió, sintieron las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Mirándolos con curiosidad.

Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban a su alrededor en un rotundo silencio, aunque dispuestos a hacerles muchas preguntas acerca de la soñada capital.

-Si quieren preguntarnos algo pueden hacerlo..-Sonrió Mousse. Inmediatamente comenzó el bullicio la gente les hablaba al mismo tiempo, lo que lo obligó a hablar en un tono más golpeado-¡¡Pero, en orden!! ¡Levanten su mano si quieren decir algo!-Todos guardaron silencio guardándole respeto al joven.

Una mujer fue la primera en levantar la mano.

-¿Si, bella dama?-Sonrió Mousse.

Akane lo miró molesta de reojo. Aquella manía de su hermano le molestaba.

Las mujeres del pueblo traían puesto vestidos simples, sin mayor adorno. Parecía un simple pedazo de tela torpemente cosido a mano y los hombres unos pantalones y camisas no muy elegantes. La mayoría de los hombres eran de piel oscura debido al trabajo diario bajo el sol que se veían en la obligación de realizar para alimentar a su familia, sin embargo había un joven que se diferenciaba de los demás. Un apuesto joven de ojos azules que la miraban atentos, su piel era blanca, su cabello negro atado a una trenza. La sorprendió, parecía un joven de buena familia, tenía cara de hijo caprichoso y adinerado sin embargo, muy alejada estaba de su realidad. Sabía que no podía tener mayor dinero pues, el pueblo era olvidado y el dinero que se pagaba en las ocho familias que vivían ahí, era poco aún en la más numerosa.

Notó también la mirada de muchas jóvenes sobre su amplio vestido, que no se comparaba a los que ellas vestían. La miraban con envidia, pero sin embargo no prestó mayor atención. Miraba fijamente a los ojos azules del muchacho y él, al parecer, tampoco quería desviar la mirada de la de ella.

-¿Vienen a quedarse para siempre? La verdad no estamos muy acostumbrados a recibir visitantes, es por eso que estamos tan emocionados por su llegada-Sonrió la mujer-De todas maneras les damos la bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias-Sonrió Mouse-No, estamos de paso. Vinimos aquí a mejorar la vida del pueblo y luego nos iremos mi bella dama pero, no me olvidare de la preciosa mujer que me hizo la primera pregunta.

La mujer se sonrojó y le sonrió avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Mouse y ella es mi hermana Akane, supongo que han oído hablar de nosotros alguna vez.

-Claro que sí. Ustedes son los hermanos más conocidos en todo Japón, tienen lo que aquí está haciendo falta: Dinero-Dijo un hombre con cierto desprecio y envidia en su voz.

-Sean bienvenidos-Sonrió una mujer.

Seguidamente, Mouse sonrió y tomó del brazo a su hermana menor.

-¿Akane?-La llamó, ella parecía perdida en algún punto de los curiosos.

-Es hermoso..-Dijo inconsciente.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó confundido.

Akane lo miró con cierta sorpresa y luego, le sonrió nerviosa.

-Nada hermano, solo que… Estaba pensando en que quedarnos aquí no sería tan mala idea.

Mouse le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Ahora entremos a nuestra mansión. El calor aquí es agobiante y quiero darme un baño-Le susurró.

Ambos hermanos caminaron juntos a la puerta de la mansión abriéndose paso entre la gente y entraron perdiéndose de la vista de los curiosos.

-Vi que mirabas mucho a la chica millonaria-Dijo una voz que denotaba molestia a su lado.

Ranma miró de reojo, para enfocar el rostro molesto de su prometida.

-Es bonita-Ella se molestó aún más con la respuesta, y él agregó-Debe estar comprometida ya. No sé por qué te molestas tanto, después de todo fueron nuestros padres los que nos comprometieron Ukyo, no fue por decisión nuestra.

-Pero, yo sí quiero casarme contigo algún día, Ranma-Reclamó.

-Pero, yo no. Ukyo, sabes que te aprecio y te quiero mucho, como a una hermana no como a una esposa y espero que algún día lo puedas entender-Sentenció y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a la joven.

-¡Yo haré que te enamores de mí, Ranma, ya lo verás!-Exclamó la joven y sin más se marchó a sentido contrario. Los curiosos ya comenzaban a disiparse.

/…\

-¿Te diste cuenta como vestían?-Preguntó Akane mirando al joven recostarse sobre su enorme cama, con su cabello empapado y sus ropajes caros, como todo en su armario.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los hombres, vestían tan sencillamente. Unos pantalones y una camisa y ya. No tienen ni la más mínima decencia-Dijo ella con desagrado desde el umbral de la puerta-Las mujeres también, unas cosas que la simple palabra 'Vestido' les quedaba grande. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es instalar una tienda de ropa.

-Akane, te pido que tengas respeto. Ellos son pobres y tú fácilmente pudiste haber nacido en un lugar como éste-Dijo Mouse con enfado.

-Pero, no nací aquí. Yo nací en una familia de dinero y lo agradezco, si hubiera nacido pobre tendría que trabajar y sabes que eso no se me da muy bien.

-Nunca lo haz intentado.

-Tampoco está en mis planes hacerlo-Contestó inmediatamente-Iré a dar una vuelta por este pueblo. Nos vemos-Dijo y sin más se alejó de la vista de su hermano quién poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuándo se encuentra con la sirvienta contratada para el viaje y que ya se encontraba en el pueblo, esperando la llegada de sus señores.

-¿Le sirvo algo, señorita Tendo?-Ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Nada Hikame, voy a salir un rato-Respondió Akane con una sonrisa y continuó su recorrido.

Llegó al primer piso y se observó a sí misma en el enorme espejo situado en una de las paredes del enorme y elegante lugar. Vestía un elegante vestido de falda ampona, color piel de bordes blancos. Se sonrió a sí misma, su cabello largo azulado descansaba sobre sus hombros haciéndola ver un aspecto infantil.

Sin más, salió del lugar decidida a buscar al dueño de aquellos ojos azules que mudamente le habían dado la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo. Se había sentido atraída por aquellos ojos y no descansaría hasta encontrar al joven poseedor de ellos, si desde pequeña había obtenido todo lo que quería, ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto?

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Las calles eran de tierra y las casas sencillas. Ella había recorrido un par de calles y encontrado una botillería, un pequeño negocio y una pequeña casa con un letrero que decía: "SE VENDEN TELAS" era la única que había visto, así que supuso que todos los habitantes del pueblo iban a ese lugar a comprar telas para coser a mano sus vestimentas.

-Estoy cansada ya de tanto caminar y ni siquiera he visto al chico de los ojos azules…-Musitó la chica para sí. Mientras caminaba había visto a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino, todos le habían saludado placenteramente, diciéndole lo agradecidos que estaban con su llegada y ella, con sonrisa forzada se despedía excusándose de que tenía cosas que hacer.

Desde el principio supuso que sería sencillo encontrar al único joven de ojos azules en el pueblo, sin embargo aún no daba con él.

-Maldición…-Susurró la chica con el ceño fruncido. El sol se encontraba en todo se esplendor.

-Usted debes ser Akane Tendo ¿no?-Escuchó a sus espaldas. La joven se giró topándose con una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años con una amplia y amable sonrisa-Es un placer tenerla por fin en este pueblo. Como verá no hay mucha gente y los recursos son escasos. Su llegada es muy grata para todos aquí. Aún hay muchos adolescentes que aún no saben leer ni escribir, imagínese.

-Sí, eso me habían comentado-Sonrió forzadamente, abanicándose con la mano.

-Me gustaría darle la bienvenida a este pueblo como debe ser. Sería todo un honor para mí invitarla a mi humilde casa a cenar-Sonrió la mujer.

-No es necesario-Respondió inmediatamente. Sabiendo de ante mano que en su mansión la cena sería de mejor manera. Era cuestión de ver la forma sencilla de vestir de la mujer, para llegar a tal conclusión.

-Claro que sí. Usted debe saber que es de mala educación negarse a una invitación-Insistió.

La joven volvió a sonreír de manera forzada y asintió con la cabeza, resignada.

-Vivo en aquella humilde casa..-Sonrió satisfecha la mujer, indicándole una casa igual a las de todas, color piel y sin mayor decoración-Me llamo Nodoka Saotome, esperaré su visita.

-Ahí estaré-Dijo con desagrado bien disimulado, y sin más le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la insistente mujer.

Por primera vez en su vida, se vería en la obligación de hacer algo que en realidad no deseaba. Aquella mujer colocó como pretexto los modales, que ella bien conocía, y como siempre se había distinguido por su alta educación no pudo evitar aceptar aunque, deseando que ella notara lo forzada de su sonrisa.

Regresó a su enorme mansión, entró cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta detrás de sí captando la atención de la sirvienta quién, asustada desvió la vista hacía la enfadada joven.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Acudió la mujer acercándose a la muchacha que había conocido desde que nació. La había visto crecer y había conseguido quererla como la hija que nunca tuvo. Conocía muy bien su carácter, lamentablemente nunca había conseguido que la altanera y orgullosa joven le abriera su corazón, pero entendió que la chica era muy reservada y que no le gustaba comentar lo que le sucedía o lo que sentía. En la capital era más bien conocida como una joven fría y ajena a cualquier sentimiento caluroso, sin embargo ella sabía que la chica en realidad tenía un corazón de oro y una bondad extrema, sólo que la escondía detrás de esa faceta de chica dura y altanera que siempre mostraba a los demás.

-Bien, bien si… Excelente-Contestó dirigiéndose al sofá para acomodar su enorme vestido y sentarse finalmente-Una mujer me invitó a su casita a cenar.

-Pero, es muy bueno. Socializar con las personas de este pueblo es algo positivo, señorita.

-De seguro me darán de comer rocas o una de esas comidas de pobres que acostumbran comer aquí. Que horror…-Se manifestó con desagrado.

-Señorita, si me permite opinar. Creo que…

-¡Cállate! Yo sé bien lo que hago y lo que opino sobre los pobres, y tú no puedes hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de parecer-Dijo cortante poniéndose de pie-Iré a darme un baño, ponerme mi mejor vestido para causar envidia y luego… Luego iré a esa cena.

-Pero, señorita aún es muy temprano.

-Me conoces desde hace mucho. Demoro mucho en bañarme y lo sabes, con todo esto de los jabones aromáticos y eso-Dijo y comenzó subir las escaleras, dejando a la sirvienta con un gesto de "Esta niña nunca aprenderá".

Tres horas más tarde, luego de haber demorado una hora en bañarse, una hora en escoger el vestido y los accesorios y otra hora en vestirse. La pequeña de las Tendo se observaba a sí misma en el espejo de su habitación, pintándose cuidadosamente los labios color rosa suave que si bien no destacaba mucho hacían lucir sus labios apetecibles a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

Unos leves golpes a su puerta, la sacaron de su labor y cerrando el lápiz labial contestó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el otro lado del amplio cuarto finamente decorado por su dueña: "Adelante".

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Mousse asomándose al cuarto de su hermana menor.

-¿No ves?-Preguntó dejando el lápiz labial sobre una mesita-Me maquillo para salir.

-¿A dónde?

-A la pobre casa de una pobre mujer que me invitó a cenar junto a su pobre familia-Contestó indiferente.

-¡Vaya que bien! Socializas con la gente, eso es algo positivo-Sonrió Mousse.

-Lo mismo me dijo la sirvienta-Contestó-La cena será horrible. Yo no acostumbro comer comida de pobre.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia-Akane le miró unos segundos-Esta bien, esta bien… Probablemente sí la haya, tú estás acostumbrada a comer estofado y cosas así, en cambio halla seguramente te darán… amm.. Nosé, pure de papás y si tienes suerte, puede que hasta comas una hoja. Una vez leí en un libro que así se alimenta la gente de escasos recursos-Sonrió burlesco.

Akane lo miró molesta.

-Eso no me ayuda, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé-Amplió su sonrisa.

Akane se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que ésta saliera la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-¿Irás conmigo?-Preguntó sorprendida, girándose a ver a su hermano que sonreía.

-Así es, no creo que se enojen ¿o sí?

-Me invitaron a mí, no a ti pero, si quieres venir…

-Sí, después de todo eres mi hermana menor y antes de morir mi padre, le juré que cuidaría de ti.

-Eso no significa que estés pegado a mi todo el tiempo-Frunció el ceño-Además, no creas que no te conozco hermano, se bien que quieres ver si la mujer esa tiene hijas para cortejarlas. Esa manía tuya que no se te quita-Bufó con fastidio.

Sin embargo, el rostro serio de su hermano le dio a entender que no era una excusa, él sinceramente se sentía en el deber de protegerla. Después de todo, ella era el único familiar que le quedaba.

-Hermana sabes que no te estoy mintiendo. Jamás utilizaría ese juramento para algo así, si me conoces tanto como dices deberías saberlo.

Akane lo miró unos segundos, los ojos azules de su hermano parecían reflejar la sinceridad de esas palabras. Finalmente resopló con resignación.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

/…\

-Aquí es-Dijo la joven frente a una humilde y modesta casa. Y golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

Mousse guardaba silencio a su lado, cuándo la puerta se abrió y la mujer que había hablado con Akane esa tarde se presentó frente a ambos. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa al joven, pero seguidamente sonrió gustosa.

-Buenas noches-Saludó-Es un placer tenerlos en mi humilde hogar. Adelante-Sonrió abriendo del todo la puerta.

-Buenas noches-Dijeron al unísono, uno con alegría y la otra con fastidio oculto tras una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Saotome, mi hermana me comentó que vendría a cenar aquí y la verdad no pude evitar venir con ella, espero que no le moleste. Y no es necesario que me dé de cena, yo no tengo hambre-Dijo Mousse.

-No se preocupe. Hay suficiente comida y la verdad, su presencia es muy grata-Sonrió la mujer.

Akane sonrió guardando silencio. Su hermano podía ser todo un caballero con una dama si se lo proponía.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo en un silencio rotundo, hasta llegar a una habitación de la casa. Entraron y se encontraron con una mesa en el centro. Un hombre con un turbante amarrado a su calva cabeza, se encontraba sentado ya, notoriamente impaciente y a su lado, un apuesto joven de la edad de Akane, ojos azules y trenza azabache.

La joven lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió al verla.

-Buenas noches jóvenes Tendo. Es un placer tenerlos aquí-Sonrió Genma poniéndose de pie para saludar dar la mano a Mousse, quién la recibió complacido la calurosa bienvenida.

-El placer es nuestro-Sonrió él.

Akane desvió la mirada de los ojos azules del muchacho, con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Buenas noches, señorita Tendo-Sonrió Genma.

-Buenas noches-Sonrió aceptándola-Señor….

-Genma, Saotome Genma-Sonrió-Y él es mi hijo Ranma.

El mencionado se puso de pie y se dirigió a dónde su padres y los visitantes se encontraban.

-Buenas noches-Dijo dándole la mano primero a Mousse quién, sonriendo la aceptó.

-Es usted muy joven-Dijo soltando su mano-Parece que tuviera la misma edad de Akane.

Ranma le sonrió respetuoso, y seguidamente dejando el comentario del adinerado al aire, se acercó a Akane. La joven le dio su mano y él la tomó entre las suyas y la besó con respeto. Normalmente los jóvenes saludaban así a las damas, cuándo los hombres saludaban a una joven menor en señal de respeto se le saludaba con un suave apretón de mano.

Finalmente tomaron asiento. Akane a un lado de su hermano, Ranma al lado de su madre y Genma en un extremo.

-Cuéntenos Tendo, sobre su vida..-Comenzó Genma.

-Bueno, nuestro padre murió hace unos meses y yo…-Mousse comenzó a hablar sobre su vida y la de su hermana. Lo mucho que le había costado estar con ella en todo ese tiempo, sin iniciar las habituales peleas vividas en la infancia. Habían aprendido a soportarse mutuamente y a aceptar al otro tal y como era.

Mientras, el joven iniciaba su parloteo de vida, la joven desvió por unos instantes la vista de su comida a la del joven, sorprendiéndolo observándola. Ranma se sonrojó al verse descubierto y bajó la vista, evadiendo la de la chica.

Akane sonrió conmovida por la ternura del chico y su sonrojo, y miró nuevamente a su plato. Algo que jamás había visto estaba frente a ella, como toda persona que está frente a algo desconocido lo miró con cierto recelo. Tomó el par de palillos a su lado, y tomó cuidadosamente un poco de comida. Lentamente la llevó a su boca, descubriendo un exquisito sabor que jamás había probado. Disfrutó cada segundo al tenerlo en su boca, para luego tragarlo y decir, interrumpiendo la conversación inconscientemente.

-¡Está exquisito!

-Me alegro que te halla gustado-Sonrió la mujer.

La familia Saotome, parecía humilde y no tenía quizás muchas pertenencias, pero tenían modales, sabían cuándo hay que decir gracias y cuándo de nada, cuándo se debe decir permiso o por favor. Diferente tal vez al resto de las familias, que la joven Tendo consideraba "de la clase baja".

-Akane, no es bueno interrumpir una conversación-Le reprimió Mousse, mirándola molesto.

-Ay lo siento, pero tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada-Contestó de forma altanera olvidando momentáneamente el lugar en el que estaba.

-Discúlpenla a veces es algo rebelde-Se excusó Mousse por ella, sonriéndole a los presentes.

-Le entendemos perfectamente-Sonrió Genma.

De vez en cuándo las miradas de Ranma y Akane se encontraban discretamente. Nadie en la mesa notó la actitud de los más jóvenes, excepto uno… Mousse, quién conocía bien a su hermana y podía percibir cierta inquietud en ella de vez en cuándo. Miraba hacía dónde ella miraba encontrando al apuesto Saotome sosteniendo su mirada castaña.

Luego de haber terminado la cena. Mousse con una sonrisa incómoda se puso de pie, agarrando el brazo de su hermana en el acto.

-¿Qué haces?-Reaccionó ella, soltándose del agarre.

-Debemos irnos. Lamentamos las molestias.

-Oh no es ninguna molestia-Sonrió Nodoka poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto-Dijo Genma imitándola.

Ranma permaneció en su sitio, observando a la chica que miraba a su hermano extrañada.

-Sí, adiós y gracias por la comida señora Saotome-Dijo rápidamente y sin más salió del comedor llevándose a su hermana menor consigo, agarrada nuevamente del brazo esta vez de forma firme impidiendo que ella se soltase.

Al salir de la casa la soltó y ella le brindó una sonora bofetada, justo en la entrada del lugar.

-¿Sé puede saber que te pasa?-Preguntó bruscamente-¡No tenías ningún derecho a agarrarme así del brazo y a tratarme de esa manera!

-¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí dentro?!-Exclamó rojo de ira, apuntando la puerta del hogar-Vi como tú y ese Ranma se miraban. Nuestro padre no te educó para que terminaras enamorándote de un chico de pueblo, así que más te vale que olvides cualquier idea absurda que tengas con ese chico porque cualquier mínima relación con él que sobrepase la amistad, nos largamos de aquí y nunca más volverás a verle, ¿Me entendiste?

Continuará…


End file.
